


An Afternoon Ride

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Motorcycles, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie Martinelli has been crushing hard on the elegant Peggy Carter, but the woman of her affections surprises her when she shows up to the cafe with a motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt - thank you!

Angie Martinelli was so ready for her shift to end. After an 8-hour day that began at 6 a.m., and on a Saturday no less, she wanted nothing more than to catch the subway home, strip off her clothes, throw on a t-shirt and fall into bed.

It had been a long shift, full of grouchy customers, a few dirty old men leering at her and to top it all off, Peggy hadn’t made an appearance all day. 

Peggy Carter. 

Angie had met the statuesque brunette four months ago when she first started frequenting the little hole-in-the-wall café where Angie waitressed six days a week when she wasn’t bouncing back and forth between auditions. 

The older woman had appeared in a booth one day, and Angie had immediately noticed her. She’d have to been blind not to spot the leggy brunette wearing a perfectly tailored suit that hugged her in all the right places. Her elegantly lacquered nails clicked against the tabletop as she looked over the menu. Usually, Colleen handled the section, but Angie made a quick beeline to the table before Colleen could even grab her notepad. She could hear her friend’s laughter trail after her and realized she’d instantly surmised why Angie’d taken the table. 

A minute later, Angie was asking the pretty lady for her order, and when she opened those sinfully red lips to ask for a cup of a tea and a ham sandwich, Angie was certain she was going to die. 

She had an _accent_. 

“Anything else I can get ya’?” Angie had asked with a bright smile. 

“I think that will do,” Peggy had politely replied. 

“Sure thing, English,” Angie winked and scurried away to get her meal, and she could’ve sworn the woman’s lips curved into the tiniest of smiles. 

From that point on, Peggy became a regular, stopping by a few times during the week, always after the lunch rush, and usually on Saturday morning for a cup of coffee. Angie made a deal with Colleen to let her waitress the table whenever Peggy showed, and the two women quickly became friends chatting, about their jobs. Obviously, Peggy knew Angie was a waitress, but Angie learned that Peggy was some executive manager for a company that dealt in information technology. She wasn’t quite sure what all that meant, but she knew Peggy was a _big deal._ She was also classy. Way classy. Between her suits and that accent, Angie was pretty sure that if you looked up class, you’d find a picture of Peggy Carter. 

Angie knew she was way out of her league, but she was crushing hard on the woman, and it didn’t help that Peggy said and did things that could easily be construed as flirting. The woman was slowly driving Angie crazy, but not seeing her today had only made the long shift worse. When the clock finally rolled around to 2 p.m., she dashed to the back room and hastily removed the ridiculous outfit her boss required her to wear exchanging it for a comfortable, freshly laundered teal V-neck. She shimmied into her jeans and slipped on her sneakers. Slinging her small knapsack over her shoulder, she made her way back through the café and threw Colleen a small wave before stepping out into the bright light. 

Simply being outside made Angie feel remarkably better. She took in a deep breath and smiled. Finally. _Freedom_. 

“Long day?” 

Angie spun around in surprise at the sound of the familiar British voice and opened her mouth to say hello, but the words died in her throat when she actually saw Peggy Carter. 

Gone were the snappy suit and classy heels. Instead, Peggy stood in front of her wearing dark blue jeans that hugged every inch of her, showing off her shapely figure. Her feet were encased in black boots that stopped just short of mid-calf. A tightly fitted black V-neck clung to her curves beneath the mocha-brown leather jacket that hung from her frame. She cradled a crimson helmet underneath one arm and was leaning against a bright red motorcycle with splashes of yellow running along the sides. Angie could see the words _Kawasaki Ninja_ emblazoned on the side, and she sighed. Of course it’d be a crotch rocket. 

Truth be told, Angie was shocked the woman even owned a motorcycle. Of all the things she’d fantasized about Peggy Carter – and she’d fantasized a _lot_ – being a biker babe wasn’t one of them. But now that she knew this about the British woman, she had a feeling her fantasies would ratchet up to a whole new level. 

She realized Peggy was staring expectantly at her. What had she asked her before Angie’s train of thought had been completely derailed? 

“Uh, yeah,” Angie stammered. “It was long.” She glanced at the bike and then back at Peggy, surprise still etched across her features. “Geez, Peggy, I didn’t know you rode bikes.” 

Peggy brought a finger to her lips and winked. “Shhh, don’t tell anyone. It’s a secret.” 

Angie’s stomach flipped flopped. Did Peggy Carter just wink at her? She did. She swallowed and tried her best for what she hoped was a casual smile. “Your secret’s safe with me.” 

Peggy grinned. “I’m sorry I didn’t come by earlier, but it was so lovely this morning, and I haven’t ridden at all what with the harsh winter. I simply had to get Hermione out of storage and take her for a spin.” 

Angie’s lips curved into a smile. “You named your bike Hermione?” 

Peggy arched a challenging brow. “I did.” 

“Too cute, English.” 

Peggy shrugged. “She can beat any of the boys out there, and she’s red. It seemed fitting.” 

Angie nodded, trying to contain a grin. “Absolutely.” 

Peggy reached out and swatted her arm. “Oh, do shut up.” 

Laughing, Angie walked over to the bike and took a closer look. “She’s gorgeous.” She tossed a glance over her shoulder. “My older brother used to ride.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, he took me out a few times when we were kids, but when he got married, his wife sorta’ freaked out and made him sell it.” She sighed wistfully. “Those were fun times.” 

“Unfortunately, some people are afraid of the inherent risks,” Peggy said. “I can’t say I agree with them, but then again, I don’t have a family. Perhaps my view will change someday.” 

Angie playfully nudged her friend’s shoulder. “Oh, yeah? Got someone in mind?” she teased, not really meaning anything by it, but simply enjoying the opportunity to rib the older woman. 

Peggy, however, gave her a long look and let her gaze slide down Angie’s figure and then back up before responding with a smug, “Perhaps.” 

Angie gulped. That was definitely not the response she was expecting, and although she was usually great at flirting with customers, pretty ladies and generally everyone she came into contact with, she suddenly felt quite out of her element. A boldly flirting Peggy Carter wasn’t something she was used to, and she wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. She glanced down, desperately trying to think of something to say when her eyes landed on her watch. 

“Oh geez, Peggy,” she muttered. “I gotta’ go if I want to catch my train. But, thanks for stopping by. I’m glad we got to chat.” She reached out and touched her arm. “See you Monday?” 

Angie could tell Peggy was disappointed, but the older woman merely nodded. 

“I really wish I could stay, but if I don’t catch this one, I’ll have to wait another hour for the next one,” Angie apologized. 

Peggy smiled. “I’d be happy to take you home, Angie, but perhaps you’d like to go for a ride first?” 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Angie blurted without thinking. 

Peggy blinked in surprise. “Not at all. Is that so far-fetched?” 

Angie laughed and rubbed her neck. “Well, yeah, actually,” she said and instantly knew it had been the wrong thing to say. 

Peggy turned away. “Ah, I see,” she replied, somewhat stiffly. “I apologize, Angie. I fear I’ve misread this.” 

_Misread this_? 

Angie felt her heart speed up. Was Peggy Carter seriously asking her out? After her boldly flirtatious comment only moments earlier, it seemed a distinct possibility. A delightful warmth coursed through Angie. Suddenly, this day was getting better and better. 

She reached out and laid a gentle hand on Peggy’s shoulder. “Peggy?” 

When the older woman turned around, Angie saw faint traces of red streaking her cheeks. It was adorable to think she could cause this woman to blush. 

“I would _love_ to take a ride with you,” she told her, and when Peggy’s lips curved into a smile, Angie thought her heart might stop beating. It really was criminal how someone could be that attractive. 

“Splendid,” Peggy breathed. She reached down and took a helmet off the back of her bike. Handing it to Angie, she said, “You’ll need this.” 

“One sec,” Angie said, slipping her knapsack off her shoulder. Rummaging inside, she pulled out a hairband and quickly tugged her hair into an impromptu ponytail that lay at the base of her neck. 

“There,” she said. “Now it won’t get in the way.” She reached out and plucked the helmet from Peggy’s hand, sliding it over her head. It was a little big, so she fumbled with the chin strap, trying to adjust it. After several failed attempts, she looked to Peggy. 

“Help,” she mumbled in a plaintive tone. 

Peggy laughed and placed her own helmet on the seat. She stepped closer, and took the chin strap between her slender fingers, deftly tugging at it until the helmet was snugly situated on Angie’s head. 

“There,” Peggy said, “All set.” 

Angie could feel Peggy’s soft breath brush against her cheek, and she instinctively moved closer, her hands unconsciously coming up to rest on Peggy’s elbows. Raising her eyes, she found Peggy staring at her lips. She leaned forward and watched Peggy do the same. Her lips were almost touching Peggy’s… 

“Yo, Angie!”

Angie jumped back and whipped around to see Colleen standing on the sidewalk, a knowing smirk on her face. 

“Hate to break up the make out session, but you’d better get a move on or else Brian’s going to drag you back in for a double shift. Gloria just called in sick!” She gave her a wicked grin and popped back inside. 

Angie turned back to find Peggy gazing at her, a sheepish smile on her face. “Perhaps we should make our escape?” 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Angie mumbled, embarrassment flooding through her. 

Peggy retrieved her helmet and slid it on, expertly snapping the chin strap, before swinging a leg over her bike and settling into the seat. She reached back and patted the space behind her. 

Following Peggy’s lead, Angie carefully perched atop the small space and fitted her feet to the pegs just behind Peggy’s legs. Her hands slipped down to grasp the edges of the seat. 

“You ready?” Peggy called back to her. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Angie muttered. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing! Let’s go, English!” 

Peggy nodded and, a moment later, the bike roared to life as she kicked up the side stand and depressed the clutch while increasing the throttle. Angie felt her body slide from the shift, and she instantly threw her hands around Peggy’s waist, body sliding forward in the seat until her chest was firmly pressed against Peggy’s back. She could’ve sworn she heard Peggy chuckle, but she was too lost in the sensation of Peggy’s warmth and the feel of the bike humming beneath her to care. 

Far sooner than Angie could’ve imagined, they were outside the city, flying down Route 22, and she marveled at the stark contrast. Only half an hour ago, they were surrounded by skyscrapers and the sounds of the city, and now wildflowers and countryside surrounded them. She felt Peggy accelerate as the road opened up before them, and a rush of excitement shot through her. Up ahead, she could see the road curve rather sharply, and she heard Peggy’s voice drift back to her. 

“You might want to hang on.” 

Angie squeaked as Peggy brought the bike parallel to the road, leaning into the turn. Cinching her hands firmly around the British woman’s waist, Angie adjusted her knees until they were tightly pressed against Peggy’s hips. She could feel her breasts pushing into Peggy’s strong back, and she prayed to God Peggy couldn’t feel heartbeat thudding wildly. 

The bike evened out as the road became straight again, and Peggy called back to her. 

“Enjoying yourself?” 

Angie tucked her chin into Peggy’s shoulder and shouted. “You’re crazy!” 

She heard Peggy chuckle, and then twitched when she felt the older woman’s hand reach back and give her thigh a quick squeeze. 

“You’re the one who agreed to come along!” 

Well, she had here there, but Angie would never admit that, especially not to Peggy. Deciding to give the woman a taste of her own flirty medicine, Angie adjusted her hands, moving them upwards until they rested just below the weight of Peggy’s breasts. She knew Peggy noticed because the bike swerved a tiny bit before Peggy regained control. Angie merely smirked and pressed even closer. 

XXX 

It was dark by the time Peggy finally pulled to the curb of Angie’s apartment back within the city. The evening air was cool and the neighborhood surprisingly quiet for a Saturday night. Peggy kicked the side stand down and killed the engine before tugging off her helmet. Angie watched as she turned around and straddled the seat to face her.

“Well?”

Angie’s face lit up in a grin. “This is the best Saturday I’ve had in a long time,” she gushed. 

Peggy laughed and reached over to loosen Angie’s chin strap. She pulled her helmet off and immediately started laughing. 

“What?” Angie asked her, eyes furrowed in confusion. 

Peggy bit her lip. “It’s your hair,” she finally managed to say. 

Angie leaned over and checked her appearance in the side mirror and then laughed. Her hair was flat, falling limply around her face. 

“Ugh, helmet hair,” she whined. 

Peggy nodded, eyes crinkling in amusement. 

“It’s not like yours is much better, English,” Angie told her, punching her arm. 

“Hey!” Peggy yelped, rubbing the spot. 

Angie smirked. “Serves you right.”

Peggy rolled her eyes. “This is the thanks I get?”

"I'll be sure to send you a card," Angie teased. 

"That's hardly what I meant," Peggy replied, eyes flicking down to Angie's lips. 

Angie’s smirk faded away when she saw Peggy’s eyes darken. “What did you have in mind,” she finally asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

She watched Peggy dip her head and when the soft red lips she’d spent so many hours dreaming about finally touched hers, her eyes slid shut. She felt Peggy’s warm fingers curl around her jaw as she kissed her and when Peggy eventually pulled away, Angie was left panting for more. 

She knew she should probably exercise more restraint, but after an afternoon spent tightly pressed against the woman’s intoxicating body and the constant flirting, Angie was beyond aroused. Surging forward, she captured Peggy’s lips again, moaning when Peggy’s mouth opened beneath hers, their tongues tangling together. 

When they finally broke apart, Angie rested her forehead against Peggy’s shoulder and sighed. “I’m so glad you asked me to come with you today.”

She felt Peggy’s lips brush against the top of her head.

“I’m glad you said yes.”

Angie leaned back until she could look into Peggy’s eyes. “I have a whole new appreciation for motorcycles,” she smiled. 

Peggy laughed. “I could always teach you how to ride, if you’re interested.”

“There are other things I’d rather learn how to ride first,” Angie boldly informed her, words dripping with innuendo. She bit her lower lip and reached out a hand to trace a finger against the older woman’s upper thigh.

Peggy’s mouth dropped open in shock, but a moment later, a delighted look stole across her face and Angie grinned. 

“There we go,” she teased. 

Peggy placed her hands on Angie’s hips and drew her nearer. Angie groaned when she felt their bodies touch, and she had the fleeting thought that if Peggy moved any closer, they’d be positively indecent. 

Leaning in, Peggy brought her lips to Angie’s. “I think that can be arranged,” she murmured, her voice low and throaty. 

Angie snaked a hand beneath the jacket and dark shirt covering Peggy’s abdomen and was rewarded with a faint moan when her fingers came into contact with bare skin. She brought her lips to Peggy’s neck and began to nibble. 

“I have to warn you, Pegs,” she whispered in between kisses, “I’m usually a quick learner, but I think it might take me a few times before I get the hang of it.”

Peggy’s fingers dug into her flesh and she pressed her hips to Angie’s. “They do say practice makes perfect,” she practically growled. 

“Glad we’re on the same page,” Angie murmured. She pulled back and gazed at Peggy, desire evident in her eyes. “Now what do you say we head upstairs? You’re wearing way too many clothes for this lesson.”

Peggy gave her a wolfish grin and laced their fingers together. “Lead on, darling.”


End file.
